Astrid
by So this is love
Summary: Sequel to We're Only Liars. She walked with a confidence and grace that couldn’t be learned, but someone was born with. She held her chin up in pride of who she was. But what attracted more of Draco’s attention were her silverygray eyes.


A/N: Hello all! Thanks for all your great reviews for **We're Only Liars.**They are extremely appreciated! I kind of wrote the **WOL **with the sequel in mind. So here it is!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot.

"Dad c'mon! Please?" An eleven-year-old blonde boy pleaded outside of Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley. He was pointing to the latest racing broom; the Falcon 500. It wasn't quite as fast as the Firebolt of his father's time, but just as flashy and more expensive. Draco Malfoy sighed, "Darien I've told you countless times I'm not buying you a broom until your second year in school. That's when your allowed on the house team."

"Fine!" Darien pouted, trudging off toward the newly re-opened Ollivander's. Darien would start his first year at Hogwarts in two weeks. And, though it was expected, Draco couldn't be any more proud.

After watching Ginny marry Harry, Draco had gotten drunk at the Leaky Cauldron and ran into Daphne Greengrass. A one-night stand turned into a whirlwind romance and ended with a wedding two months after Darien Anthony Malfoy was born. Draco loved Daphne dearly and couldn't imagine his life without her. He even had three daughters waiting for him and Darien at home. Draco hardly thought of his summer love with Ginny Weasley, now Potter. And when he did, it wasn't with remorse or regret, or even thought of what could have happened. Draco smiled at the time they shared together and hoped she was doing well. In fact, he knew she was happy. There were articles in the Daily Prophet about her and her Minister husband almost every week. Draco knew Ginny was happy.

The blonde man moved to follow his son and bumped into someone spilling both their purchases and his. "Oh I'm so sorry. Let me help." Draco said, bending to pick up the stranger's bags.

"It's fine." A familiar voice answered. Both Draco and the woman looked up simultaneously and gasped.

"Draco?" A frazzled, yet relaxingly beautiful, Ginny Potter asked, astonished. "Merlin it's great to see you!" She embraced Draco in a quick, affectionate hug. She stood back and looked up at her former flame. She hadn't expected to run into anyone while she was shopping, especially Draco Malfoy. Last she had heard he was married to Daphne Greengrass and had three kids? Or four. Maybe it was four. Old feelings and memories came rushing back at the site of him. But she reminded herself of her intense and unconditional love for Harry.

Draco smiled. He couldn't help it. Ginny was smiling so purely and exuberantly that her happiness became contagious. Though Draco hardly felt like smiling. It was one thing to read about his first love being happy with someone else. It was something entirely different to see her standing there so obviously content. He felt a pang in his heart at the memories they shared. For the first time since his wedding, Draco wondered what kind of future they could have had together. Would they have had many children? Or travel the world together? He would never know.

The thought of their potential children brought Draco back to reality. Ginny had three young kids in tow. There was a lanky redhead who looked about eight or nine, and twin brunette girls who hid behind their mother's legs. "You've got you're hands full today haven't you?" He remarked cheerfully. He was glad Ginny had fulfilled her dream of having a big family of her own.

Ginny chuckled good-naturedly and waved his remark away. "This is nothing. Today I just have Russell, Natalie, and Noelle" Ginny put one hand on her son's head, and gestured to the hiding twins with the other. "Astrid, my oldest, is with Harry shopping for school. Osiris is four and with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione for the day. I even have another on the way." The woman patted her belly and Draco noticed a slight bump.

"Wow I don't know how you keep up!" Draco remarked, amazed. He pulled his son towards him. "This is my oldest, Darien. He's going to start school this year. Jessaline is ten, Lynette is eight and Odette is five."

Ginny nodded, "Darien looks exactly like you." She remarked as a raven-haired man with striking green eyes walked up next to her, an eleven year-old in tow. "I just finished buying Astrid's books and everything. So we better be on our way or else your mum will have my head." Harry nodded, acknowledging Draco's presence. "Hello Draco. We're always late for Molly's Sunday dinners. We best get going."

Draco nodded and mumbled a goodbye. He didn't even hear much of what either adult had said. He was too distracted by Astrid. She had pale skin, an elegant slim, long nose nothing like her mother's button nose or Harry's ridge. She walked with a confidence and grace that couldn't be learned, but someone was born with. She held her chin up in pride of who she was. But what attracted more of Draco's attention were her silvery-gray eyes. Eyes that he had studied in the mirror countless times. Astrid looked exactly like Draco, except with Ginny's hair. It was impossible. Draco looked at Ginny curiously and nodded inconspicuously towards the girl. Ginny gave a faint nod of recognition and an almost teary smile.

"Goodbye Draco, it was great seeing you." The woman gave him one last hug and with that, the Potter's left Darien and Draco in the middle of Diagon Alley. The only one who looked back was Astrid. Her silver orbs met with Draco's identical one's and she tilted her head in curiosity. Shrugging the girl turned and followed her parents through the Leaky Cauldron.

"Goodbye." Draco whispered. His eyes still transfixed on the door of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Come on dad." Darien said, pulling the older man toward Ollivanders. "I still need all of my supplies."

The End?

A/N: What did you think? Did you like it? Writing this was so fun. I'm thinking of expanding this particular fic into a bigger story. One where we see Darien and Astrid interact with the rest of the next generation and each other. Tell me what you think! And I picked every single child's name for a reason. Review and ask for the meanings! You'll find them rather amusing. At least, I did.


End file.
